Keep Coming Back
by Gazlover12-Canada
Summary: Francis will always keep coming back to visit Arthur, because that's what big brothers do; look after the ones they care about. Baby England and Big Brother Francis fic! R&R!


**I just really felt the need to write another baby England fic! I hope it's actually an enjoyable read for some people! **

Francis smiles as he walks through the woods. Since Spring is finally here, the trees are a fresh green, and the flowers are finally beginning to come out of their buds. They smell sweet, and he decides to lean down and pick a few of those ever so pretty wild flowers. After doing so, he stands up straight again and continues with what he was doing before.

It only takes him a few minutes to reach the clearing. Here, there are no trees blocking out the sun, so it shines down and warms every part of the teenage French nation. He closes his eyes for a second and allows his face to bask in the warmth, until he is interrupted.

"Francis, you came!"

His eyes shoot open and he smiles at the person who spoke, a tiny blonde toddler with eyes that were an even better green than the trees and grass around them. Arthur is smiling sweetly, his baby faced dimples showing, and his eyes shining. Francis finds himself smiling back immediately.

"Of course I came mon cher, why wouldn't I?"

He takes one of Arthur's small chubby hands in his own, and sits down. Arthur immediately climbs into his lap and makes himself comfortable. Francis holds him tightly against his chest, as if Arthur would suddenly disappear. He nuzzles his nose into Arthur's soft hair in inhales the scent of rain and earth.

"So mon petit lapin, what have you been up too? Playing a lot in the nice weather?" He asks.

"Mhm," Arthur nods. "I've been playing with the fairies! They're really nice Francis, they even showed me where a whole bush covered in blueberries was! That's what I ate this morning, it was yummy!"

"I'm glad that you've been getting enough food. That reminds me, I brought you some treats," Francis tells him, and reaches into the bag that he'd brought with him. He takes out the delicate freshly made little cakes, and a loaf of bread that is still a little warm. After seeing Arthur's eyes light up at the sight of such wonderful food, Francis feels his heart warm.

"What do you say?" He admonishes when Arthur tries to eagerly pry one of the cakes from his hand.

"Please Francis, please may I have one?" The small child begs, and Francis of course passed him one; how could anyone deny such a sweet face? Arthur sinks his teeth into his treat and sighs in content. It does not take him long to finish it, but his face was now covered in crumbs and frosting. Francis uses his thumb to wipe away the mess from the little nation's mouth.

"That was so good! I love your food Francis, it's the best!" Arthur tells him.

"It was no trouble mon petit," Francis says, but then something catches his eyes. He pulls up the material of Arthur's green cloak to expose his arm, and frowns upon seeing a nasty fresh bruise. "Angleterre, what on earth happened here?" He asks.

"Oh...I fell down when I was running." Arthur tells him, innocent green orbs looking downcast.

"I see," Francis says curtly, and does not comment allowed on the fact that the bruise is in the shape of a hand. He knows what really happened, and it makes him want to hunt down Arthur's brother's and teach them a lesson. That would be impossible though, as they were all so bigger and stronger than Francis was.

"It doesn't even hurt...it's almost better!" Arthur claims, trying to cheer the older nation up. Francis senses this and he cheers up a little, leaning down to kiss the bruise lightly.

"Alright then, as long as you're okay."

They spend the rest of the afternoon like this, talking about anything and everything while Arthur still sits on Francis's lap. Francis tells him of his growing culture and population, while Arthur tells him of his fairies and unicorns.

Eventually though, the suns begins to come down and Francis knows that he needs to head back to his own territory soon, or else his King would worry. He tells Arthur this, and feels his heart shatter upon seeing the younger one's distraught face.

"Do you have to leave so soon? Can't you sleep here with me?" He asks, clinging tightly to the French nation's sleeve.

Francis has to tell him no.

It pains him to leave the small nation, all along in this big scary forest by himself. He wishes that he could bring Arthur back with him to his castle home, and have him be under French territory. It's too bad that things must be this way for now.

The only thing that makes him feel a little better is knowing that he left Arthur food to keep him from going hungry for a few days at least. At least it is spring now, and Arthur does not have to worry about the cold.

He should be used to the cycle by now; being only able to bring food, visit for a few hours every so often, and then head back to his own country. He should be used to dealing with Arthur's trouble face, so full of longing and loneliness. He should be used to it.

But he isn't.

He'll keep coming back though, he always will! Arthur won't have to worry, and someday he will be Arthur's actual big brother, and bring him back to his own home. Then he can make sure that Arthur is safe and healthy, and that nothing will ever happen to him.

As Francis walks back in the direction he came from, he tries not to hear Arthur's small sobs and hiccups from back in the clearing.

**a/n: Wow...this was kinda sad. Now I wish I could go back to baby England's time and give him a hug! Anyway, tell me how you liked this please? I know I've been neglecting my other stories, but it's not my fault that I've caught the accursed _Writer's Block_! I just need to get out a few oneshots to help my writing spirit, then I'll be back to updating my other stuff!**


End file.
